In a driver support system of a related art, a vehicle driver had various functions that support operation of driving. In most cases, the purpose of such system is to improve transportation safety by avoiding dangerous situation that may cause accidents. Other purposes are improving convenience by relieving the driver's burden and the driver can operate driving easier through surrounding information that is properly transmitted by managing according to the environment. Such system with lane recognition function is well known.
In most methods of lane recognition, measures the surrounding of front, side or back of a vehicle then extracts lane information from the image data by determining the recorded image data, thereby recognizes relative recognition of personal vehicle of the lane. The lane information alerts speeding and lane departure in a driver support system or can be used for vehicle brake or keeping the lane through control in a longitudinal direction and transverse direction.
However, in a related art a driver support system that notice which lane that a current driver is driving is not particularly suggested. Accordingly, when a destination is different according to each road relating to a specific road, i.e. lane 1 is left side direction, lanes 2 to 5 are straight direction and lane 6 is right direction, there is a problem a driver may manually have to confirm the related lane according to a driving direction.